blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Unused Cards/@comment-194.80.186.2-20180320141908
CAPTAIN COLEJMYR HERE I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WHILE I WAIT FOR MY WORK TO BE CHECKED (I suppose I could do that spontaneous fluzard slash fiction but the filters'll pick it up) SO I'M JUST GONNA EXPLAIN AS MANY OF THESE CARDS AS WE CAN! Bananakingz: White cards are annoying to create because of the fact they go into every single deck by the very nature of being white. Bananakingz was an admin that I didn't really understand, and generally ignored - I did this with quite a few white cards. S-sorry Billy, Jazz, Peter, Summer: These were created by Dun_Goof, a Mad Archetype by for characters in games by Loleris. Back in the day, cards were created first, with effects coming later - With a monowhite archetype with very low costs such as this, it was very difficult to add to the game - I failed to come up with anything interesting for them. Icon Nexus - A terrain that generated a ton of icons every turn. The issue with terrain is you can only truly have one good terrain - else terrain decks cannibalise each other. That good terrain slot is taken by Caverns. There was precedent for this effect with the original Caverns effect, and if we get the requested terrain edits, we'll possibly see this card again. Online Daters, Roblox High School - A simple terrain - Roblox High School is a terrain that summons either a male ODer or a female ODer at the start of each turn. ODers give buffs to other ODers. The issue with this is it overwhelms the board very easily and will make attacking grind to a halt. Petrified Egg and friends: Back before Stirrings, we did seasonal events by making new cards entirely with a slightly modified border. You can see the artifacts of this in Plushie Santa for Christmas and Fancy Arachnid for Halloween. This easter event wasn't picked up by Icy for whatever reason, instead having a valentines event. This year, though... Dominus Prodigy, Prodigy Kairo, and friends: This was an action very similar to Dragon Horde. It's an interesting one, although drastically OP at Dominus Prodigy's cost - And having two (white) dragon hordes isn't something I'm interested in. Armor Stand: This card inspired Training Dummy, and had the same effect with different health and cost. Engineered Bacteria: This was one of Phation's designs, one of the earliest cards made in the Blox Cards Discord. Engineered Bacteria created a copy of itself after dealing serious damage to the user - The heavy red cost on a white card was an attempt to make the interesting play benefits of a white card without the serious splashability issue inherent to white cards. Heavy colour costs on white cards is something I am genuinely interested in - Bacteria is a sweet, if scary design, although I'm aware that this community really hates white icon gen nowadays. Moorph: Made by Mitpaul: "Destroy target fighter. Your opponent summons a cow." If this sounds remarkably similar to Beast Within... That's because it is. Trash Can: This is the only card in this pile which is guaranteed to return once Vis codes in the technology - "Target opponent reveals his or her hand. You choose a card from it. That player discards a card." Trash can would be in red, not blue, if it was made today. Toilet Paper: An interesting method we had of buffing terrible fighters (In this case, Passthetoiletpaper (Yes, PTTP)), we would give them a card unique to them that did something. The issue is this doesn't actually fix anything, as we then have to define what the token card is - What does toilet paper do? PTTP then became the card we all hate during the Lunar update. Expose Weakness, Triple Threat, Time Reversal, Doomsday Formula, and several others: Dun_Goof attempted an entire apocalypse-themed mini-expansion. Many of these cards were made unaware of the engine; Expose weakness doubled damage dealt to target fighter, for example. Beng attempted a casino-themed expansion, which has had a few cards (Monopoly Man, Smart Planner, Tricky Magician, Dicey Drake and Dave) trickle in. The expansion's lack of inclusion is a failure of making design to fit art, not the other way around. Doom & Destiny: These were created by a third card, allowing you to pick one of two effects. This was impossible given the engine, but a workaround has been found in the crystal cycle. Shiro expresses interest in using them for his commish. Null Shard and friends: Each shard was made by me. If I recall correctly, this one turned all your non-white icons into white icons. Yes, I was a scrub back then too. Sands of Purgatory: This was a terrain that dealt damage to each player at the end of each turn. The issue with it is the same as icon nexus - it cannibalises terrain decks, specifically caverns. This may be less of a problem than with a card as universally good as Icon Nexus, so it could have a return. Giant Flipping Bin: Trash Can. On a terrain. You're welcome. o3o Baseplate: There's been discussion of this one recently. This is a terrain with no effect - it removes all other terrains, probably drawing you a card for the pain of casting it. I don't feel that this card adds anything, but I may be wrong in that regard.